Wrong Place, Right Time
by ob-jexxx
Summary: Anaya finds herself being dragged to a party where she knows people will just discard her, but she ends up sneaking off and finding something that she didn't expect. Can she and Sheik break through each others walls?
1. Shoes suck

**Hey guys, so this is chapter one / a prologue of this series, feedback is always welcomed; I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**ob-jexxx  
**

She looked up from her position in the trees—Anaya was reading a book, nothing to be suspicious of or anything—there was a slight snap, and it had broken her out of her concentration. Irked as she was, she still looked around to see what had interrupted her rare quiet daytime. Rare in the sense that she had found it hard to do calmer things in the daytime, at night though, she had no problem with things like reading, she just didn't find them to be daytime things.

As she looked around, nothing was there. Anaya sighed and threw a nearby leaf into her book to mark its page. She jumped down from the tree that she was hiding in. Now that she was out of her reading trance, she could drop the book off at her house and then…err…think about something to do for the rest of the day? It was only about ten thirty at this point in time, meaning it would be eleven at the latest by the time she was in and out of the house. Looking around one more time for whatever had disrupted the young girl, she simply shrugged it off and started walking. Normally, she would have been jumping through the trees, but today there was just a weird calmness in the air. Oh well, Anaya knew that she could always get extra exercise in the next day to make up for it.

Most people thought that she was crazy, simply because of where she lived. Anaya would never know what was so wrong with living in a forest, if the Kokiri people could live there, why couldn't she? Granted, she didn't live _in_ Kokiri forest, but she did live fairly close, just to the left, nearer to Kakariko Village. Really though, some people would refuse to even talk to her, just because she lived alone in the forest. That was one of the reasons that Anaya didn't go into the marketplace anymore, people had convinced themselves that she was just _so_ antisocial, so it had come to the point where she just stayed in areas of lesser population, just so she wouldn't have to deal with all of the stares and whispers. Unfortunately, she did have to run in there every once in a while, but she had learned to deal…sort of. Let's just say that her temper could sometimes use some work.

When she got to the house, Anaya contemplated just going back to bed, but she didn't want to waste the day away. Putting the book back beside her bed, she flopped down face first into her comfy sheets. She had to think of something to do soon, or else she really would just go back to bed. Birds started to chirp, as if they could hear the grumbles of Anaya trying to figure out something to do, and how funny they sounded because of the bed muffing her speech. Anaya finally pushed herself up and off of the bed, she had decided, regretfully, that she would go into town, and then to Lon Lon Ranch, for she was in need of not only milk, but unfortunately some medicines and such too. Scrunching her nose, she grabbed a cowl and a pair of shoes, the latter being objects that she despised, why keep her feet all hot and uncomfortable? She reminded herself to look for a pair of sandals in town while she was there. Anaya quickly threw the cowl on, not caring about how she looked, that was the point of it, she always wore one, well, this morning being an exception, they bothered her when she read.

Anaya wasn't disfigured, she wasn't devastating, she wasn't anything the people in the market place called her, really. She wore the cowl by choice, in fact, she was quite the beauty, dark hair, dark, chocolaty brown eyes and considering the time she spent outside, oddly pale skin. The nineteen year old had a fairly slim, athletic build, she loved to get exercise, she didn't find it a hassle, in fact, she loved the adrenaline she got when she was running and everything around her turned into a blur. There was nothing wrong with her appearance wise, the market folk just really did exaggerate everything. Figuring that she would go to Lon Lon Ranch last, she headed towards the castle at a brisk pace. The drawbridge was just so annoying, it made everything so much more complicated if you came too late, or got stuck inside. Anaya always tried to go early to the market, just so that wouldn't happen to her—again. It was so annoying being stuck with a bunch of vain and inconsiderate people. Damn people didn't know when to stop, even if she were to make them aware that she was listening to them they still just kept talking, pretending that she just wasn't there.

The only person she found that she could really get along with was a boy named Link. She had met him one day when she was quite young, about the time that her parents had disappeared, leaving her the house and no clues as to where they had gone. She had met him when she was about seven, and had been friends with him ever since. She found that he was very easy to get along with, and they barely fought anymore, mainly about silly things like when Link had gone into the marketplace and brought her back food, since he knew how much she hated it there. She had found the gesture heartwarming, but also very unnecessary.

Anaya hadn't seen Link around in a while though, he had become quite popular, being the hero of time and all, she supposed. Perhaps she would see him in town today, it had been too long since she had.


	2. Social Problem

**Yes, chapters probably seem short, but when I write they tend to get longer as I go, I kind of suck at getting stuff set up! Sorry for that!**

**Ob-jexxx**

Anaya had just finished getting the medicine that she needed, she hadn't been there longer than twenty minutes, but she had already become impatient with all the staring. With a sigh, she wandered around and looked for a shoe store, her feet had already become a bit sore because of her shoes.

As she looked around, she started to feel like she was being watched, not just by the market people though, it had a different feeling than that. Shrugging it off, she continued on her mission to find comfort.

"A ha!" she let out a quiet sound of victory when she had found the shoe store. Hearing a person giggle at her, she simply rolled her eyes and walked into the store that would save her feet. She browsed around, it was tough to find the pair of shoes that would treat her feet right! Nobody had come to help her, but she had seen a salesman trying to convince himself to come over. She knew that he would, he wanted the money.

"Err, hello, can I help you with anything today?" The man had eventually came over, she knew that he would. She held up the shoe that she was looking at, it was a leather sandal, and only a strap near her toes and a strap around her ankles would hold them on her feet, perfect!

"I'll take these in an eight please." Anaya tried to be short with the man, he was obviously uncomfortable around her, so why drag anything on.

After she had tried them on to make sure they fit, Anaya bought them and hurried out of the store, the man had really started to make her feel awkward. She started to head towards the gate, but someone stopped her by flicking her in the back of the head. She knew that only one person would do that to her, let alone come that close to her. Turning around, a grin had grown on her face.

"Link! Where the hell have you been?" She gave him a slight punch in the shoulder. The obvious answer was that he had been busy with saving the world and all, but Anaya still wondered if that was all that had happened with him.

"Oh, you know, just out saving Hyrule, nothing too interesting. What brought you out into society today, you loner?" Link loved to tease he about her little…'social problem.' She didn't mind though, she knew he was joking.

"Well, I needed some medicine, and a pair of sandals. These shoes were driving my feet insane, I can't stand them anymore!" He laughed and looked down at her feet, they shifted around like she was nervous, but he knew hat she simply hated shoes.

"So, is that all you're doing tonight? Because I might have a proposition…" Anaya groaned. Last time Link had a so-called 'proposition' she had ended up breaking her ankle. Even though she doubted him, she gave a sigh and a slight nod.

"Okay, fine Link. What is it this time?" She had a feeling that she would regret this later.

"Well, Zelda-" He started, but she stopped him all too quick.

"Zelda as in the Queen? What the-" He interrupted _her_ this time.

"Let me finish! Yes, Zelda, _the Queen_, is holding a party tonight, why don't you come with me? I'm sure that she wouldn't mind." He put on his begging eyes. "_Pleaaaase?_" She gave a small grunt mixed with another sigh. He obviously actually wanted her to go, so she caved and gave a defeated nod. He gave a big grin, and then took her into a big hug.

"Thank you Anaya! Zelda has been dying to meet you for so long!" Before she could have even said anything about why she would want to meet her, Link had run off towards the castle, probably to talk to Zelda. Before he had gone out of sight though, he turned around and yelled out to her.

"Meet me at the gates at seven! See you later!" Anaya wondered about him sometimes. Wait, she thought. Had he said seven? It was about five forty five! She picked up her pace, knowing that she needed to if she were to go home and get fixed up before meeting him.

She gave a sigh as she passed Lon Lon Ranch, she would have to go and get milk another day, and this party didn't give her time to stop. When she finally made it to the area where she lived, she cradled her purchased items and broke into a paced sprint, she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't make a fool of herself at this party. When she put away her items, Anaya thought about what she could wear that night. All she really had was a black and blue type dress, and a matching blue scarf that could replace her normally canvas colored cowl. It would have to do she decided. Throwing it on, she realized that it had been half an hour, making it about six thirty, since she couldn't run there now, because of her attire, she would leave early to make sure that she had enough time. She threw on her new black leather sandals and walked out her door.

She walked rather quickly through Hyrule field, but slowed down to a normal pace when she saw the castle, and the fact that the bridge was still down. Avoiding the curious gazes of others, Anaya had quickly made her way to the castle gates and looked out for Link. Unfortunately, there were about fifty other people who appeared to also be standing around looking for people also, which made Anaya's task a little bit harder.

After she stood around for a good ten minutes, people had started to clear out a little bit, and she felt a little frustrated, Link should have been there already. While she had looked around, she had seen in the corner of her eye some town idiot who stood on top of the hill and was waving his arms. She did a double take. Oh goddess. That idiot had been Link! She ducked her head out of embarrassment and walked over to him as he had now jumped down form the hill.

"Well Anaya, ready to face a large group of people?" She gave a slight laugh, but followed him in through the gate regardless.


	3. Igala

**Hello all, just reminding you guys that I really **_**would **_**appreciate some reviews, just to know how the story is sitting with everybody. I always have trouble writing third person, as I have a habit of writing in first, so any help/tips to keep it constant would be awesome. And I'm also open for **_**any **_**suggestions, comments, and all that jazz. Hope everybody likes it so far!  
Ob-jexxx**

As Anaya walked into the castle, she was glad that she had worn her scarf, because her jaw had dropped at the sheer elegance of it all. Link had given a small chuckle at first, but then lightly grabbed her wrist, and urged her to continue into the main room to meet Zelda.

When they made it to the large ballroom, it was not hard to spot the queen at all. Her long blond hair had been put up in an elegant design, her crown almost blending into it. She had worn the most beautiful pink and white robes that night, all light colors, but they had definitely made a statement. Anaya had gasped when she had first spotted her. Sure, Anaya was not ugly, but she had found herself comparing nonetheless. She looked over to link to see his reaction, but found quite a different one. He looked as if he was ready to take her away and marry her! She gave a giggle, and when Link looked over, he gave a blush, he had realized that she was giggling at him.

After his blush had gone, he gave a grin and pulled her over to Zelda. She could hear her heart beating. What if the queen thought that she had been rude by covering her face? What if-

"Link! You look wonderful, much better than when you came home from your adventure today. Who is it that you brought with you?" Zelda had cut off her doubting thoughts with a soft voice, which almost demanded attention.

"Zelda, don't joke! You know I always look good!" He gave a laugh and she had rolled her eyes in a playful matter. "And this is Anaya, remember, the girl that I was telling you about before I left? I hope that it's okay that I brought her…" Anaya had been watching Zelda's face to gauge her reaction. Thankfully, it had been a good one, and Zelda's eyes opened with realization.

"This is her? Oh, so nice to meet you! I'm Zelda, Link has told me all about you two and your adventures, it's so nice to finally meet you." She reached out and gave me a small hug and a comforting smile. "And Link, of course it's okay that you brought her, you know that I had been wanting to meet her for a while now." Anaya gave her a smile, Zelda seemed like a genuinely nice person, and hopefully the two could be friends in the future.

Anaya started to notice the people around them had begun to stare at her, but she simply brushed it off and returned to the conversation that Zelda and Link had been having.

"Really Link, I wish you would be a bit more careful about who you stay with hen you're out on these adventures. We don't know enough about this new area yet; you don't even know what the tribe who lives there is called! Don't give me that look! SO what if I'm being cautious, you should be too! They could have killed you in your sle-Oh! Anaya, please help me put some sense into him!" Zelda sure could talk up a storm, now that she thought about it.

"Uhm…Well mayb-" She didn't get a chance to finish.

"Anaya don't even try it! You know better than anybody, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself when I leave Hyrule!" Link tried to reason with Zelda.

"We know Link, but we just want to make sure that you'll be alright and in one piece when you come back! You really can't blame us." Zelda gave a sigh, Anaya knew what she had meant, one time Link had left for a whole month, and he hadn't even thought to tell her that. She had been worried out of her mind, thinking that he had died.

"Link you just have to realize that even if you are in Hyrule, out of Hyrule, or anywhere! People still worry about you back home, we just want to make sure that you're safe, because if you were gone, who would we have with an ego the size of Hyrule? It simply wouldn't be the same without you and your big mouth!" Zelda laughed at Anaya's statement, but they all knew it was true, things really wouldn't be the same around Hyrule if Link were to not be there. Zelda's laughter eventually ended and she gave her skirt a slight pat.

"Well you two, dinner will be in about an hour, I should probably go mingle with the other guests so that they don't begin to think that I'm neglecting them! I'll see you guys in a while." She had walked away with complete elegance and grace.

"See Anaya, talking to people really isn't that bad, is it?" She went to retort, but apparently Link had seen some old friend, Daroona? Daria? Something like that, and he had told her that he would be back soon. As she looked around, she could have sworn that she had seen a tuft of blond hair tucked into the shadows sneaking down an exiting hallway. She brushed it off and gave a slight sigh. She decided that she would try and find the bathroom, she needed to adjust her scarf, it was too silky of a material to stay put for too long. And maybe she would also see what that blond haired person had been doing.

The farther away from the ballroom she had gotten, the quieter the atmosphere had become, Anaya was happy for that at least. The ballroom had become a bit to loud for her liking, but considering the amount of people that had been packed in there, she supposed that it was only natural. She looked around as the noise lulled to a very quite roar, which was surprising because at that point she had been quite far away from the actual ballroom. Not to mention completely lost with no sign of a bathroom _or_ the blond person. But she would worry about that later.

___________________________________________

After she had finally found a bathroom, she was so far into the castle that she couldn't even recognize what she had been seeing outside of the windows. The style of the hallways had dramatically changed a few times; she figured that she had been walking for at least forty-five minutes. When she rounded another corner, voices were heard, so Anaya stopped in her tracks and pressed herself onto the wall.

"My Queen, I know you are holding a party right now, but there is some urgent news that needs discussing." She wished that she could see who was talking, but she simply assumed it to be an army member for the time being.

"It can honestly not wait?" A pause. "Fine, continue, but hurry please, dinner is only fifteen minutes away!" The man had then cleared his voice.

"The new tribe that you had our men looking out for, there has been some discoveries. They call themselves the Igala people, they are said to be a war tribe, but almost nobody has heard anything about them. We found their name out by carefully eaves dropping, but the only other thing we got was them talking about war plans with--" A hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her out of hearing range. With a gasped she whirled around.

There stood a man with blonde hair—perhaps he had been the man sneaking off—a cowl covered his face, and a full blue body suit, a strange eye symbol on canvas covered his chest. The top of his head was wrapped in the same material as his chest cover and cowl, a neutral colored canvas type, she noticed, the same type as her normal cowl. She felt silly, as she stood there and aped, but she didn't know what else to do. Was he to throw her out because he had caught her eavesdropping? She hadn't meant to!

"Would you perhaps like me to escort you to dinner? It's coming in a few moments, you know." His voice had been clear, and semi deep. He had spoken slower than the average person, but it had just made him seem more majestic. His dark, crimson eyes stared into her deep brown ones, she didn't know how to respond, so she had simply nodded.

The walk to the dining room had been brisk and silent, but the two strangers could not help but feel a sense of longing when they had departed for their separate parties. With a quiet 'thank you' Anaya walked towards Link, with whom she would spend the rest of the night with, out of fear of getting lost again. She couldn't help but wonder though, if she would ever meet the strange man again.


End file.
